


what are you proud of?

by outphan



Series: interactive introverts [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Dan Howell Is A Little Shit, Drabble, Fluff, Live Shows (Phandom), M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, Pride, ii, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: “Happy pride month, guys! Embrace all the colours of the rainbow!”a proud liveshow where they do a crazy thing





	what are you proud of?

**Author's Note:**

> first of all what is that summary idk  
> second of all, this is based on their 20 June liveshow  
> third of all, prompt, beta, title and massive support by/from [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com)  
> also shout out to Sarah for reading!
> 
> written for phandomficfests pride themed flash fic fest

“Happy pride month!” Dan says during the long-awaited livestream.

They’re both quiet for a second. Phil smiles to himself before remembering he’s actually on camera. “Are you just saying happy pride month or did someone say it into the chat?”

“You doofus, it’s June.”

“Oh. Oh!” Phil grins, bumping his shoulders against Dan’s. He knows it’s subtle, but he knows the fans will see it. “Happy pride month, guys! Embrace all the colours of the rainbow!” He looks at Dan. Dan looks back and they’re both smiling. He’s pretty sure they’re thinking about the same thing. That they’re not _just_ saying it, but living it. So, Phil decides to risk it. “What are you proud of, Dan?”

He turns back to the laptop and watches the fans’ meltdown as he waits for the answer. Dan stutters for a second before forming a comprehensive sentence. “Is it like Thanksgiving now? But instead of saying why I’m grateful, I have to say…”

“What you’re proud of, yeah.” Phil looks at him again and smiles, the tip of his tongue poking out. He knows it’s one of Dan’s weaknesses. “Don’t leave us hanging.”

“Uh… I’m proud of doing this tour and seeing you guys,” he says pointing at the camera. “I’m proud of the fact that you actually enjoy it.”

“I’m proud of that too. We created something so unique, didn’t we?”

“We did.” He can see Dan’s gaze soften. He loves that look, but damn, not now. “I’m also proud of my bf.” Phil’s eyes widen, he can feel his cheeks go red as he once again reads the chat go crazy. He wanted to tempt Dan, but he didn’t imagine he’d be actually brave to do it. (They’ve talked about it, of course, but couldn’t decide on the how and when. Now is good, as it looks like.)  “My BEST FRIEND, wink wink.”

“You’re a dork.” Phil smiles at him.

They’re quiet for a second after that, both reading the chat.

“Oh my god, stop questioning everything. How much gayer do I need to make this? Do you want me to snog him?” Dan covers the camera with one hand and ruffles Phil’s hair with the other and gives him a wink. Then, he removes his hand. “There, you happy?” He turns towards Phil. “You fucked up a perfectly good fandom. Look at it, it’s got anxiety.”

Indeed, the chat is going a thousand miles a minute. People just cannot handle it and Dan, the little shit he is, just giggles.

“Wow,” is all Phil can say because it happened so suddenly and overwhelmingly. But, he’s kind of glad actually that it did happen and this way.

The next moment, someone mentions the next gaming video; Dan manages to see that in the chaos of the chat and they start talking about that. And with that, the universe is as it should be, except, this time, with a little more openness.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)


End file.
